


Can't You Stay A Little Longer?

by youwishpreppy



Series: Joavin OTP Prompts Short Stories [6]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 21:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15894369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youwishpreppy/pseuds/youwishpreppy





	Can't You Stay A Little Longer?

_96\. “Can’t you stay a little longer?”  
100\. “You’re the only one I wanna wake up next to.”_  
  
Joaquin was at the Keller’s house, or more precisely in Kevin’s room, in Kevin’s bed, making out with the sheriff’s son, and Joaquin enjoyed himself a lot. So much that apparently he had forgotten the time because he was shocked to see how late it was when his gaze landed on the clock on Kevin’s nightstand.  
  
He reluctantly pulled away, breathing heavily and smiled at Kevin, trailing a hand down Kevin’s chest and whispered: “I have to go, Preppy.”  
  
Joaquin sat up and looked around, searching for his clothes and spotted them on the floor. He was about to get up, when Kevin’s hand darted forward and grabbed him, pulling him back, making Joaquin gasp in surprise. Kevin pushed Joaquin back onto the bed and slid on top of him, pressing him into the mattress. Joaquin let out a weak laugh, which was silenced immediately by Kevin’s lips.  
  
Joaquin kissed him back of course…but only for a little while and then managed to turn his head to the side and said once again: “I mean it, it’s so late already…”  
  
He realized too late that it had been a bad idea to turn his head because now Kevin had perfect access to Joaquin’s neck, and if there was one thing that always managed to make Joaquin weak, it was neck kisses. And Kevin was so good at this! Always leaving just the tiniest hints of lovebites, so that Joaquin was still able to walk around without anyone commenting on his bruised neck. But when Joaquin looked at himself in the mirror, he could see the faint marks, because he knew they were there and he thought it was the sexiest thing ever to know that Kevin had left those marks on him.  
  
“Kevin…I have to go…”  
  
Kevin placed another open-mouthed kiss on Joaquin’s neck and mumbled against his skin:  __ **“Can’t you stay a little longer?”**

Joaquin groaned. It wasn’t fair…of course he wanted to stay longer! But he couldn’t. He tried to push Kevin away, but Kevin wasn’t finished yet: “You could stay the whole night if you want…please say yes.”

Joaquin had to bite his lip. Kevin saying those things, made him a bit delirious. He looked at Kevin, and the pleading look on the other boy’s face was almost too much for Joaquin.  
  
“I would love to, but I can’t, Preppy,” he said regretfully.  
  
“Are you scared that my dad will catch us? Don’t be. I promise he won’t be back until tomorrow morning. We just have to get up before he returns, no problem.”  
  
“No, it’s not that. I still have something to do.”  
  
Kevin got up on one elbow and shook his head slightly. He looked disappointed, and it made Joaquin feel so sorry.  
  
“Hmm… something or someone?” Kevin asked.  
  
“W…What? What do you mean?”  
  
Kevin finally rolled off Joaquin and lay down next to him, looking anywhere but at Joaquin. “I mean…it’s probably naive of me to assume I am the only one. A guy like you probably has a lot of “someones” in his life.“  
  
"What are you talking about, Kevin? Of course not.”  
  
Kevin raised an eyebrow, and Joaquin grimaced and added quickly: “Not anymore. There’s only you…ever since I met you.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Yes! We are boyfriends, aren’t we?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“See?… I thought that meant we are exclusive.”  
  
“Yes, that’s what it means. I um…sorry. That was stupid of me… But I just don’t get why you don’t want to stay.”  
  
“Preppy…I want to stay! Believe me, I want that so much. I never spent the whole night with someone, and I never wanted to before…but with you it’s different, I would  _love_  to stay. There is no one else, Kevin.  __ **You’re the only one I wanna wake up next to**. But I really have something to do, Serpents stuff. I’m sorry.”  
  
“Oh…ok. Wow, that’s really sweet you know? I am the only one you wanna wake up next too…wow. I like the sound of that!” Kevin was looking much happier now, grinning from ear to ear and it made Joaquin’s heart beat faster seeing how his words had managed to make Kevin feel better.  
  
“It’s just the truth.”   
  
Joaquin leaned over to press a quick kiss on Kevin’s lips, before finally getting out of bed and putting on his clothes. He could see Kevin watching him the whole time, and it made him smile like an idiot to know that this beautiful boy couldn’t get enough of him. Because it was the same for Joaquin. He had fallen so hard for Kevin, and it sometimes felt like this was all too good to be true.

And there was still that threat of the whole Jason Blossom case to blow up and destroy everything Joaquin and Kevin had…and that was why Joaquin realized at that moment, that he would definitely take every chance he had, to spend as much time as he could with his Preppy before everything would possibly go to hell.

And so he turned around when he was finished getting dressed and said: “Maybe I can come back later? After my work is done? But it could get pretty late.”

A hopeful look spread across Kevin’s face, and he nodded. “Yes please do that. I’ll wait up for you.”  
  
Joaquin smiled and quickly walked over to the bed to kiss his boyfriend once more. “Thank you. I am so sorry that I have to leave now, but I will make it up to you later on.”  
  
“Oh, I know you will, baby. I can’t wait.” Kevin winked at Joaquin and once again stopped him, by tangling his hand in Joaquin’s hair and pulling him closer for another sensual kiss, which definitely made Joaquin curse FP for giving him orders to work tonight. But at least he knew that he could return later on and enjoy more of Kevin’s company.  
  
He finally managed to separate himself from Kevin and quickly backed towards the door, before he could change his mind. “See you later, Preppy.”   
  
“Please take care, Joaquin.”  
  
“Of course I will.”  
  
He waved at Kevin and finally left and made his way towards the Southside, still smiling and tasting Kevin’s kiss on his lips.


End file.
